


Painful

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [5]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Don't be Sincline guys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Sincline sounds kinda rapey just a heads up, This Bitch Crazy, Yandere Tendencies, Yanderish Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: A little death everyday.Painful like desire.





	Painful

Sincline was not a stranger to doing whatever he needed to do to fulfill his desires.

And ever since Golion entered his life, Sincline was no stranger to frustration.

He was used to getting what he wanted, to winning, to having whatever his uncontrollable desire ordered him to get next.

He wanted Kurogane Isamu.

So much it hurt.

Jealousy was cold. Desire was painful.

It went from a pleasant pain to an insufferable pain without a problem, caring not for what it’d destroy moving from one extreme to the other.

It bit Sincline as he sat there, in a room filled with the most beautiful women he could find, drinking the most delicious drink his status as future King could provide, being served by even more beautiful women he’d collected through the years.

By all angles, the scene should be enough to satisfy him until he got what he wanted.

But it served only as a painful reminder that he still hadn’t what he desired.

In a room filled with beautiful curves and long hair, there was no sturdy chest and brown short hair. The drink that touched his lips tasted bland compared to the mere fantasy of soft lips. The abundance of women let it clear there wasn’t a man with fiery soul. It was troubling. Taunting.

The universe wa clearly mocking him for failing so miserably.

Twice.

He didn’t even blink as his sword mixed the drink slowly wetting the floor with a woman’s blood. Everything was red, anyways. He had more important things to think about, like finding a way to defeat Golion and get Isamu.

And maybe kill Kogane.

Part of him wanted to kill that man.

But part of him…

Part of him wanted him alive.

Wanted Kogane alive and well enough to witness Sincline taking what was his.

To watch as Sincline and his beloved came together.

Maybe even keep him alive until his last days, so he could watch them day after day.

A little death everyday.

Painful like desire.


End file.
